1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tobacco harvesting. More particularly, it relates to method and apparatus for automatically picking up specially aligned cut tobacco plants and placing them in a position for manual spearing on tobacco sticks and loading on wagons, trailers or similar type carriers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
King U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,935 teaches manually placing tobacco plants lying transverse of or perpendicular to rows of a tobacco patch or field on an elevating conveyor and delivering them to spearers on a platform of a trailer being pulled by a tractor. This is a slow and tedious operation and will not work satisfactorily for plants lying otherwise.